A Million Words: Paul's Imprint
by Nirvana702
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A Million words: Paul's Imprint

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do NOT own twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does. What I do own are my original characters and my own creativity throughout the story.

**Authors note:** So I am totally new to this I'm just very board with my spare time and hey I'm writing fanfiction's for the hell of it. I'm not the best when it comes to grammar so I'm sooooo sorry if I have errors here and there, oh and I'm not going to be an annoying author who begs you to review and good stuff like that, I could care less if you don't like the story, if I like it then that's what matters, and if you do like it well then I love you. I've done extensive research on Paul and the characters, Rachel will not be his imprint like in the book.

_**Chapter one**_

I will admit I'm not the most perfect person, I mean no one's perfect, right? Okay well anyways I am by far the most awkward person in my family I named my hamster poopy, oh god how I regret it now, but I love my hamster he is awesome. I have a brother Isaac he's a year older 17 to be exact and he is the grade A pain in my ass, then there's my Mom Rebecca a wonderful strong woman 34 and still hitting it up with beauty as for my dad he has another family, I'm not going to lie I love my father but, he's failed at being a father no child should have, and finally me I'm 16 and I'm very weird but, I embrace it because who else will embrace my weirdness besides me, and how could I forget my name I'm Adriana Hahutah.

School, why I dislike school I promise there amazing reasons…, well for me they are, first reason it's too early to wake up second reason id have to face my fear, and No! You cannot know my fear I'll tell you later, oh! And third reason I don't really know I just dislike school, anyways I still have to go. "ISAAC" I screeched "pleeeaaassse I have to pee" I could hear the faint chuckle coming from my brother on the other side of the door, the other side of the door where the golden ticket was the toilet I really have to pee, he opened the door and smirked oh how I want to slap the smirk off of him but as of right now I really had to freaking pee I pushed him out of the way and slammed the door locking it and you know I obviously did my business. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and scrunched my nose at how disgusting my brother ate, ketchup literally staining his chin "what are you eating", "chips, eggs, ketchup and syrup on bread" he said while still chewing I shivered in disgust I opened the fridge grabbing orange juice "are we picking up your obnoxious girlfriend?" Isaac snorted rolling his eyes at me "it's my truck I can pick up who I want I mean I could let you walk" now it was my turn to roll my eyes "but you wouldn't because despite you being way to prideful I'm the apple of your eye" he laughed nearly tipping over the kitchen table chair "let's go dimwit" Isaac said throwing his plate in the sink.

I spent 25 minutes in my brother's truck listening to what sounded like a high pitched bird complaining about how nails and shoes is what made a girl blah blah blah I got the feeling Tiffany was directing it towards me, how my brother could put up with her mortified me like can all guys listen to that? Or do they block you out? Well anyways I did not hesitate to jump out of his truck when he parked in front of school by the way which was tribal school we had no more than 162 people who attended school 9th through 12th yet it was the same as if going to school off the reservation we had the cliques and those really annoying teachers okay backtrack every school contains annoying teachers. I never really had many friends just two and two really amazing friends Kimberly but prefers Kim, she would kill me if I ever dared to say her full name and then there's Juliana also an awesome amazing weird friend but I was much more closer to Kim we were raised together then again we were cousins she was amazing although id have to say really annoying when it came to Jared Cameron she swooned over him and it kind of ticked me off he never paid much attention to her but who am I to pop her bubble and plus Jared isn't all bad certainly not as bad as Paul Lahote ugh his name even gave me the shivers I disliked him sense he rejected my hug on the playground in first grade yes I know stupid reason but I also have other reasons like the fact that he's annoying and short tempered oh and rude.

Walking in class was like a zoo to be honest I dodged flying paper air planes and pencils and the occasional spit balls anyways I took my seat Juliana came in smiling as always yet I get the feeling there was way more to her smile today she sat down next to me "Quil Ateara asked me out on a date" I was very amused and curious "sense when do you like Quil let alone give him time or day?" I said while raising an eyebrow she huffed at me and narrowed her hazel eyes at me "sense your brother is too busy swooning over Ms. Barbie" I rolled my eyes "but you also shouldn't string along Quil for the hell of it the fact that he even asked you out means he actually likes you Juliana" she snorted "that or the boy is very eager to lose his virginity with mwah, and plus I heard Quil is big in the happy, happy department " I palmed my forehead her honestly was real aggravating at times. The beginning of class was peaceful actually the past 7 and a half weeks have been peaceful because there is no Paul but no wait lets go the that part where I was bitched slapped with no more peace because half way through Mrs. Lakes lecture the infamous Paul Lahote walked in head down so much for peace "Paul nice to see you finally back take a seat by Ms. Hahutah" are you shitting me Mrs. Lakes you are no longer my favorite teacher anymore he looked confused of course he was I raised my hand he got the point and he took his seat I was very uncomfortable yet I couldn't help but look at him he was nearly 6 feet tall and very um filled out I mean I'm not going to lie but I'll never admit it to anyone either but Paul is very handsome but now it uh wow no words to describe him really but I also had to think realistically behind the prettiness he held, he's annoying, short tempered, cocky, mean, and dominating. I shouldn't judge him and I promise I'm not but that's all I know him to be.

I did a mistake I think I don't know but it felt like it was my fault, I dropped my pencil and it rolled over under Paul's chair all I did was tap on his shoulder and asked if he could get my pencil for me and what happens he yells at me before shoving my pencil in my hand and then he looked at me his eyes mixture of many emotions and with a blink of an eye he storms off. Today was just not my day I almost pee myself, I deal with my brothers girlfriend, I hear about Quil Ateara having a big dick, and finally I drop my pencil and I get yelled at by Paul and then he stares at me storming out, worst day ever.

**Note:** I'm not the best writer but I actually really enjoyed this chapter it took me what like 2 hours. I'm actually debating whether I should have a beta for this story I have some plans for this story that I don't think I have the balls to write myself so any takers? If so message me or whatever…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, just my own characters.

**Authors note:** alright so I have not updated why? Well funny story actually I fell down the stairs and my laptop broke my fall so in more ways than one my poor laptop died but oh well I got a new one.

_**Chapter two **_

Lunch, why is it not called Brunch? Like its breakfast and lunch for students who have 10:45 lunch periods, not lunch, lunch is at 12:00, point is I don't get why it can't be called brunch instead of lunch it bugs me, anyways having an argument over lunch and brunch in my head is probably the only thing keeping me sane I mean I got yelled at for the littlest thing, I mean who wouldn't be upset over such a stupid thing? Well I was I was by far upset maybe a little sad did I mention I was way too sensitive for my own good, Juliana skipped to the table where Kim and I sat she had a big bright smile plastered on her face she sat down "Bravo to Paul Lahote for putting quite the entertaining period fit" Juliana was that kind of person to make such a shitty situation into a comical situation I rolled my eyes, Kim grinned "so explain this to me one more time" Juliana sat up straight and flipped her hair "but of course honey" I was amused what has big mouth over here said so far, Juliana let out an exaggerating sigh " okay see what had happen was Mr. hotness walked in and oh god was he hot in a European model way anyways Mrs. Lake was like hello blah blah okay you get the point so she was like sit next Ms. Hahutah oh god Adriana's face was so hilarious it was a mixture of fuck you and shit my pants look and obliviously he was confused so she had to raise her hand which she rolled her eyes at-" she was caught off my Kim " was there flying birds too, Juli Get to the point"

Juliana narrowed her eyes…

"Kimberly I hate you, moving on so he sat down and smarty over here dropped her pencil and tapped him and he looked at her it was like irritation then awe and adoration but no that faded away when dip shit here flinched away and then he got really pissed and you get the point"

I rolled my eyes "I didn't flinch away"

She nodded eating her apple "it looked like you found out he had cheese touch and you were like eww, and I don't think he quite liked that, and plus I am an eye witness of the whole situation", I got defensive, who wouldn't, I mean I certainly did not flinch away from him. I pointed at her while chewing on my sandwich I held up my finger signaling hold on I finished chewing "okay so say I did flinch which I didn't, wasn't he one million times more wrong for yelling at me I mean he did call me an incompetent bitch" Juliana looked in though Kim was staring I followed her line of vision I inwardly groaned Jared of course oh and HE! Sat next to him I couldn't really look at either of them well I couldn't look at Paul he was rude.

"_**Thine emulous fond flowers are dead, too,And the daft sun-assaulter, heThat frighted thee so oft, is floor dead: Save only me(Nor is it sad to thee!)Save only meThere is none left to mourn thee in the fields.**_

_**The gray grass is not dappled with the snow;Its two banks have not shut upon the river;But it is long ago-It seems forever**_**" -**

I screamed losing my main focus on reading my book I accidentally threw my book across the room when I heard a loud knock at the door I was not expecting it I rolled my eyes and let out a defeated groan I'd have to find the page I was on and continue to read later on, rounding the corner to the front door I opened it and immediately slammed it shut going to the kitchen I heard him continue to bang on the door "ill personally break down the door" he yelled out, afraid of my mom killing me about possibly having a broken door I huffed and quickly opened the door

"What do YOU want?"

"Too talk"

I glared "I don't like you" even if I told him I didn't like him and clearly slamming the door in his face he still came in he can't take a hint can he? "yeah sure totally make yourself at home" his irritation with my sarcasm was well noticeable, well I'm happy to know I get on his nerves, he sighed "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you… twice" well I was thinking about gummy bears so it came as shock Paul does have manners. I do not I repeat _**DO**_ not like this situation I mean it's kind of personal okay well more of my stubbornness that totally disliked Paul nice guy or not I don't like him that much, he's pretty to look at ah who am I kidding he was much more than pretty to look at wait bad, bad Adriana no, no bad Adriana bad thoughts he was a Meany.

To say Paul can make a dramatic exit was an understatement he was probably worse than a girl on her period I mean sure I kept pushing at his buttons but he could learn some self-control he was a tad crazy if you asked me he goes from sweet to pissed to nice and sorry then to pissed ugh his moods are starting to give me some serious whip lash.

**Authors note- **yeah this was way shorter than I intended it to be I'm pretty upset about it, I think I could do better but oh well, sorry for the delay and the nice short poem is My butterfly by Robert frost oh how I love his poetry it has meaning to it. 


End file.
